Llegadas Inesperadas
by AmaneSaphire
Summary: Luego de un accidente con la maquina dimensional de Bulma; Bra, Pan, Uub y Marron quedan atascados en las naciones Ninjas, ¿Konoha estará preparado para lo que se viene? Crossover DBZ/Naruto no admite a DBGT.
1. Prologo

Hola acá les traigo un crossover que lo tengo pensado desde hace un buen tiempo, es un crossover de Naruto y Dragon ball Z; y algunas cosa que aclarar:

1.- Esto se situara a finales de Dragon ball Z, cuando Goku se fue a entrenar a Uub, y no se utilizara GT como canon, solo DBZ, por lo cual las actitudes de Uub, Pan, Marron y probablemente Bra, no sean como las hayan visto en GT, pues no considero GT como canon.

2.- Admito que no soy buena en emparejamientos, así que no esperen mucho de mí en eso, probablemente lo haga más adelante cuando la mayoría estén en Naruto Shipuden o por allí.

3.- Si ustedes esperan Bashing hacia algún personaje, se pueden ir yendo, yo no odio a ninguno, y aun así fuera no tengo derecho a cambiar su actitud para que le vaya mal siempre.

4.- Es casi seguro que muchas cosas cambiaran la historia de Naruto, así que no esperen que sea muy apegado al cannon, desde luego tratare de no hacer OOC sin mencionar el motivo del cambio de actitud.

5.- He cambiado un poco las edades de los chicos de DBZ porque no estoy mu segura de sus edades, pero en el fic son esta. Marron quien tiene 14 casi 15 y es la mayor, Uub le sigue con 13, Bra tiene 12 y Pan es su menor y aun tiene 10, Espero que lo entiendan, pues segun mi razonamiento es asi, Marron aparece primero en DBz por lo que tiene mas edad, apenas derrotan a Bu tiene que haber nacido Uub pues es su reencarnación, por eso tiene que ser el segundo, luego nace Bra, y finalmente Pan.

Con todo aclarado pongo el resumen y la historia.

_Luego de un accidenten con la maquina dimensional de Bulma; Bra, Pan, Uub y Marron quedan atascados en las naciones Ninjas, ¿Konoha estará preparado para lo que se viene? Crossover DBZ/Naruto no admite a DBGT_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Llegadas Inesperadas<strong>_

_**Isla, capital del norte, Tierra universo 18478 **_

Era un día cálido y soleado, Goku entrenaba con su discípulo Uub y su nieta Pan, él había decidido entrenar también a su nieta ya que tiene un gran potencial y sería muy bueno que Uub tenga un compañero de entrenamiento que sea de su misma época; su hijo Gohan estaba alegre de que su padre no haya perdido todo contacto*, pues el entrenaba en la isla donde vivía Uub, pero cuando terminaban de entrenar traía devuelta a Pan, las primeras veces por trasmisión Instantánea, pero ya cuando les enseño a volar (Pan ya sabía, pero tuvo que enseñarle a Uub para que estén en igualdad de condiciones) volvían, así que casi constante Pan iba a entrenar con su abuelito y Uub.

Gohan luego de Graduarse de la Preparatoria, había estudiado para maestro, también estudio electrónica, con lo cual al salir había logrado un puesto de ingeniero en Capsula Corp **(con un poco de ayuda de Bulma), y también daba clases a Pan, Videl por su parte como desde joven estaba interesada en la justicia, había decidido luego de salir de la preparatoria unirse a cuerpo de policías*** donde la recibieron con los Brazos abiertos; Uno de los cuales casi no cambio en nada era Mt. Satan quien seguía organizando torneos y ganándolos gracias a la ayuda de Majin Buu, también visitaba mucho a su hija y nieta quienes adoraba.

Goten había cambiado mucho su actitud hacia las peleas interesándose más en el sexo opuesto, actualmente se había enamorado de una chica llamada Pares y andaba todo el tiempo con ella, para disgusto de su madre; Por otro lado Trunks , quien también había perdido su interés por las batalla, a pesar de que algunas veces entrenaba con su Papá, había encontrado su vocación en la Ciencia, tal cual su madre, estudiaba para algún día ser el heredero del imperio de Capsula Corp.

La Familia Son tampoco había perdido contacto con Bulma, es más, esta los invitaba a varias fiesta que organizaba, como cumpleaños; a veces Goku asistía con Uub; aunque claro, era más que todo por la comida, así Pan, Bra y Uub se volvieron muy amigos, Bulma y Milk veian con alegría y nostalgia que, las pequeñas Bra y Pan eran tan amigas como eran y en un grado un poco menor actualmente sus hijos Goten y Trunks, Aunque la pequeña Bra no era de mucho interés en las peleas, se sabía defender un poco, desde luego fue gracias a su padre, Vegeta creía que su "Princesa" debía saber defenderse, aunque claro este pensaba que no lo necesitara mucho pues si alguien se atrevía a siquiera mirarla mal, el Insecto no sobreviviría para contarlo y él se encargaría de hacerlo personalmente; claro que todo esto no se lo comentaba a nadie, pero a leguas se notaba que ningún otro ser aparte de su hija podría sacarle este tipo de emociones.

Hablando de Vegeta, pues él no había cambiado casi en nada; se seguía entrenado seguido en la cámara de gravedad, a veces obligaba a Trunks a entrenar con él, y solo iba a las fiestas de Bulma cuando llegaba Kakarotto, y es era más que todo por el concurso de comer implícito que había entre ellos, aunque algunas veces la cosa derivaba en "pequeños" entrenamientos con él, lo cual aunque nunca admitiría eran un poco satisfactorios.

Otra familia la cual tampoco habían perdido contacto del todo eran la de Krilin, a veces (aunque muy pocas) iban a esos cumpleaños, llevando a la pequeña Marron con ellos pues le parecía que la pequeña debía tener contactos con niños de su edad (Pan y Bra eran menores pero por allí iban), está actualmente le gustaba entrenar, pero había sido tomada bajo el ala del Maestro Roshi quien prácticamente la veía como un nieta, pues Krilin y Nº 18 Vivian en Kamehouse.

Ese día en cuestión habían sido invitados a la Fiesta de cumpleaños de Bra quien cumplía Doce años, Goku les había prometido a los chicos que iban a ir si ellos lograban sorprenderlo en el entrenamiento, y había descubierto que era una gran motivación para ellos ya que había visto que apenas lo dijo, los dos daban lo mejor de sí para al menos hacerlo bajar a tierra.

En un momento se había distraído cuando Uub había ido a atacarlo con mucho ímpetu y por unos segundo se había olvidado de Pan la cual le sorprendió con un Kame-hame-ha y el tubo que tocar tierra para esquivarlo; los chicos al ver esto sabían que habían logrado su Objetivo, he iban a ir a la fiesta.

Esa misma Noche llegaban a la Casa de Bulma, también habían ido Krilin , con 18 y su hija; el Maestro Roshi, Milk y Goten, Gohan y Videl, Yamcha, Trunks ,Vegeta y hasta Picollo estaba allí (Goku lo había visto en uno de sus tantos entrenamientos, y lo había invitado, el se quiso negar pero al final no pudo). Goku fue a saludar a Milk, Goten y Gohan, y Pan luego de saludar a sus padres y abuelita, fue con Uub a saludar a sus amigas Bra y Marron.

Luego de la Fiesta los cuatro habían ido a jugar, y se habían metido sin querer en uno de los cuartos de investigación de Bulma, allí había una maquina parecida a un arco**** con curiosidad fueron hacia él, Bra les dijo que era algo llamado "Portal dimensional" su madre le había dicho que era algo para ver otras dimensiones, también dijo que a ver si lo prendía, luego de encontrar el enchufe lo prendió, lo cual hiso que apareciera un fuerte ráfaga de viento que por tomarlos desprevenidos atrapo a Marron, Pan la sujeto con fuerza para no dejarla entrar, Uub agarro a Pan y Bra a Uub, y aunque lucharon con todas sus fuerzas no pudieron vencer esa fuerza de atracción que termino arrastrándolos al portal; apenas paso eso las luces de la ciudad se apagaron***** y los que estaba en la fiesta sintieron la desaparición de ki de los niños, en ese instante fueron a ver, pero ellos ya no se encontraban en esa dimensión.

* * *

><p>*Me parece más lógico que Goku no haya perdido contacto con su familia al irse a entrenar con Uub, Él sabe Transmisión instantánea no le sería fácil ir a su casa saludar y luego volver con Uub.<p>

**Gohan siendo tan inteligente me parece que le hubiese gustado esa carrera.

*** Videl que siempre ayudo a la policía, me parece qué le encantaría unirse a ella, pues si bien pudo seguir siendo Gran Saiyaman 2, creo que el tiempo le dio el sentido de la Vergüenza. (Inspiración DB Reborn)

**** Lo he visto tantas veces pero me gusto el diseño del la maquina dimensional.

***** Supongo que viajar entre dimensiones gastaría una cantidad de energía impresionante.

Algunas cosas las saque de Fans Comics que me gustaron, aparte las imágenes de como me las imagino en el fic son estas :

A Pan y Uub como en Dragon ball Reborn en versión de su amistad, y la amistad de Bra y Pan es mas a lo Multiuniverso universo de Vegetto , y Marron también un poco a lo Reborn.

Para los que no lo conocen:

Pan y Uub

http:/ .com /fs40/300W/ i/ 2009/020/5/3/ New_ Generation_ DBM_ by_ BK_

Pan y Bra

http: .com /images ?q=tbn:ANd9GcTqZq-Grj3hsjq 09o4sCJRWvUvD3z 6aZKIWrNDoHZ9I3y wUSc3 9JD6XJ BSj

Marron sigue con la imagen de GT, pero distinta actitud

http:/ .com /photo /53/23 /94/ dragonballzteamo /1276795600043 _

(Separen los espacios para ver las imagenes)


	2. ¿Donde Estamos?

_Luego de un accidenten con la maquina dimensional de Bulma; Bra, Pan, Uub y Marron quedan atascados en las naciones Ninjas, ¿Konoha estará preparado para lo que se viene? Crossover DBZ/Naruto no admite a DBGT_.

**_Capitulo 2:_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Dónde Estamos?<strong>_

_**Konoha, País del Fuego, Tierra Universo 32923**_

Naruto se había levantado ese día y estaba paseando por Konoha, hoy era el día libre en la academia, él se sentía un poco aburrido ya que no sabía que hacer, pues no tenía amigos con quien conversar, la mayoría de chicos de su clase lo veían raro, y aunque él ya se había acostumbrado a ese trato, a él le encantaría encontrar algún amigo de verdad, todo esos sentimientos presagiaban lo que estaba por ocurrir muy ,pero muy pronto...

_**Afueras de Konoha, País del Fuego, Tierra Universo 32923**_

Uub sintió el sol directamente sobre su rostro y lentamente se levantó de donde estaba, vio que estaba rodeado de arboles

–Ugg… que ha pasado, donde estoy – dijo viendo su alrededor sin reconocer el lugar – Chicas están bien- pregunto cuando noto que las chicas no estaban, en ese instante las busco por medio de su Ki, estaban uno metros más allá de él así que las fue a buscar, cuando llego las despertó, cuando ya estaba levantadas les dijo – chicas , alguna reconoce el lugar donde estamos

–Yo no reconozco este lugar, y eso que tú sabes que salimos mucho con mi abuelito –dijo Pan preocupada

–También he notado que no siento el Ki de ninguno de los adultos – Dijo Marron

–Si, tal vez estemos que un lugar alejado, pero como volvemos a la casa no podemos simplemente volar sin saber el rumbo – dijo Bra

–Ya se, tengo una idea - dijo Pan con entusiasmo – que tal si usamos la nube voladora de mi abuelito, él me dijo la otra vez que la usara cuando quiera

–Tienes razón la nube sabrá llevarnos hay la casa – dijo Uub con entusiasmo

–Está bien la llamare– dijo Pan y luego grito – ¡NUBE VOLADORA!

Esperaron varios minutos pero la nube nunca apareció y los chicos se veían preocupados

–Si aún la nube del señor Goku no sabe dónde estamos, como volveremos a casa – Dijo Marron con voz angustiosa

–Chicos no se preocupen, mi madre justo para estas situaciones me dio esto – dijo Bra mostrando el reloj que tenía en su muñeca

– ¿Y cómo nos va ayudar ese reloj? – dijeron casi al unísono los otros tres

–Verán, este reloj tiene un sistema GPS y también tiene un rastreador integrado todo lo que tenemos que hacer es poner las coordenadas que mi mama me enseño de la corporación Capsula y listo nos dirá por donde es – Dijo alegre Bra mientras escribía unos códigos en su muñeca.

–Wao… nunca lo hubiese sabido de la Señora Bulma - Dijo Uub sorprendido por la sagacidad de la señora

–Qué envidia, yo le voy a pedir a mi papá que me compre uno igual – dijo Marron con voz de falsa envidia

–Yo también le preguntare a mi papá que me compre uno igual – dijo Pan emocionada

–Qué extraño, el reloj dice que las coordenadas ingresadas son estas, pero eso es imposible – dice con voz desesperada Bra – A menos que….- se calla con un susurro que se escucha cercano a un no es posible

–Amenos que ¿qué? – dice Uub también preocupado mientras Pan y Marron solo los miran

–Amenos que la máquina de mi madre nos haya traído a otra dimensión – dice Bra en un susurro triste audible

–Dime ¿qué? – dicen los otros al unísono

–Dimensión – dice Bra y continua – según se las dimensiones son distintas versiones de la tierra, pero en ellas no vive las mismas personas ni pasan las mismas cosas, es más puede que ni humanos vivan en ella

Pero eso no puede ser no, no creo que estemos en otra dimensión ¿no? – Dice Marron con la voz en un hilo

–Eso explicaría que no sintiéramos ninguno de los Ki's, del señor Goku o de los otros adultos – dice Uub con voz seria

–Pero si estamos en otra dimensión, como volvemos a casa – dice Pan asustada

–Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que mi madre haga funcionar la máquina y vengan a buscarnos, por lo que opino que la esperemos aquí mismo – Dijo Bra pero en ese instante se escuchó un sonido que reconocieron fácilmente, era el sonido de sus estómagos hambrientos.

–Debimos de haber comido en la fiesta, y ahora ¿Qué hacemos? – dijo Pan preocupada

–Chicas no sienten los ki que hay en esa dirección, parece de un pueblo; pero ¿serán Humanos? – dijo Uub señalando hacia el norte

Marron contesto – Yo creo que sí, mi mama me enseño a diferenciar el ki humano al de otros seres, por ejemplo el ki de tu abuelito y de tu Papá es diferente al de mi Papa o el de mi maestro- dijo a Pan y Bra respectivamente.

Entonces vamos hacia ese lugar, si mi madre llega a buscarnos seguro lo hace con el señor Goku o mi Papá, y nos encuentran por nuestro Ki – dijo Bra con esperanza de encontrar algo de comer

Estoy de acuerdo ¿y tú Uub? – Dijo Pan a lo que Uub dijo – Si supongo es cierto, podemos ir hacia el pueblo.

Así los chicos hacia el norte, camino que los llevaría hacia Konoha.

* * *

><p>Bueno ¿que les parece mi segundo capítulo?, espero que les agrade, lo del reloj de Bra me lo cree enterito, sé que en DBZ nuca se ha visto uno igual pero me pareció algo genial para darle a Bra, y ayudara para que los demás los encuentren en un futuro; y sobre el Ki diferente es algo que yo supongo, sino como los guerreros sabían si un enemigo era humano o no si algunas veces ni los veían, supongo que era porque el Ki es distinto, así que espero que les guste.<p>

Sobre los links del primer capitulo Fanfiction los bloqueo así que mejor los pongo en mi perfil para mayor comunidad.


	3. ¿Konoha?

_**¿Konoha?**_

_**Afueras de Konoha, País del Fuego, Tierra Universo 32923**_

Los chicos habían decidido ir hacia el pueblo, pero caminando, creían que tal vez es este universo no era tan común volar, así que no quería levantar sospechas.

Cuando llevaban poco tiempo caminando llegaron al parecer a una carretera, se notaba el camino lleno de huellas, mas delante de ellos se sentían unos cinco ki's ellos creían que tal vez eran viajeros, pero luego se dieron cuenta de que al parecer cuatro de los ki's rodeaban a ki más pequeño que claramente se notaba que era de alguien que no tenía conocimiento de batallas, cuando llegaron a lugar vieron a los ya mencionados cuatro ; al parecer bandidos, rodeando a un indefenso anciano en carretilla.

Viejo no tenemos todo el día, danos la mercancía de la carreta y tal vez te dejemos vivir – dijo al parecer el líder de la banda, un hombre fornido de una ropa gris

P-p-pero es que es lo único que tengo para subsistir – dijo el anciano en el piso con voz temblorosa

Bueno chicos parece que este viejo quiere morir así que denle gusto muchachos – dijo y en ese instante los otros tres sujetos se le abalanzaron la primera en reaccionar fue Pan seguida por Bra, Uub y Marron las quisieron detener pero ya era demasiado tarde, las chicas ya habían acabado con los bandidos, así que Uub y Maron las siguieron y atacaron al líder que al ver a sus compañeros caídos quiso escapar, pero un golpe certero de Marron en la cabeza lo detuvo y lo dejo inconsciente.

Uub fue a ayudar al anciano – Disculpe señor está bien – le dijo mientras le ayudaba al levantarse.

El anciano se levantó y agradecido dijo – gracias, muchas gracias, me han salvado, tuve suerte que ustedes pequeños ninjas* me ayudaran – termino diciendo

–Señor, nosotros no somos ninjas, solo somos unos viajeros que buscan un lugar donde refugiarse– dijo Marrón al no entender como los confundieron con "Ninjas" si no vestían de negro*

–¿no son ninjas? yo lo he creído porque como son tan fuertes; de todos modos gracias, Me llamo Hanai** soy un comerciante de especias, volvía del país de las verduras trayendo de allí mercancía cuando estos bandidos me atacaron, y si no fuera por ustedes habria perdido mi vida y mi mercancía ¿Cómo puedo agradecerlos? – Dijo el anciano agradecido

–No tiene nada que agradecernos, teníamos que ayudar, no podíamos dejar que esos bandidos le hagan daño – dijo Pan con una sonrisa

Pero debe de haber algo que pueda hacer para ayudarlos – dijo el anciano

Bueno tal vez haya algo – dijo Bra pensativamente– Nosotros nos hemos perdido por estos lugares, no conocemos nada; queríamos llegar al pueblo para conseguir comida y talvez un alojamiento, ¿Usted conoce el pueblo?

Supongo que se referirán a Konoha, yo soy de allí; si desean permanecer allí tendrían que hablar con el Hokage porque son extranjeros; pero no se preocupen como me han salvado y en retrospectiva le debo un favor, les llevare hasta haya para que hablen con el.

Oh, gracias, gracias , gracias – dijeron emocionadas los chicos dándole la mano a aquel buen anciano.

Luego siguieron a aquel anciano hacia el pueblo llamado Konoha, en la entrada al abuelo Hanai le pidieron sus documentos, el los presento, luego indico que los chicos eran sus nietos que venían del país del Te a pedir residencia en Konoha, y que se dirigen a la torre del Hokage, luego como entenderán de alimentarse del lago viaje; los guardias medio que dudaron pero les dejaron entrar así que los chicos estaban muy alegres.

_**Capsula Corp, capital del oeste, Tierra universo 18478**_

Luego de la desaparición de los niños, Bulma había descubierto lo que había pasado; al parecer la manipulación de la maquina había hecho que los llevase a un universo diferente, la cuestión es que como no todas las computadoras habían estado conectadas, fue imposible registrar el lugar , es decir la dimensión donde estaban los chicos, cuando había informado esto a los demás estaban devastados, especialmente Videl y Nº 18, quienes no podían imaginar siquiera que sus Bebes estuviesen perdidas en un lugar que no conocían y probablemente hostil.

Pero Bulma dijo que había una solución, al parecer ella a su hija Bra le había regalado un artefacto que servía para rastrear, y que ella suponía que les ayudaría ha encontrar exactamente en la dimensión donde estaban. Decía que si no le era posible esto, la última esperanza eran las esferas del Dragón casi todo el mundo se tranquilizó al oír esto, pero igualmente no era del todo calmante.

Por otro lado ha Goku le Había contactado mentalmente el supremo Kaiosama, y le había dicho que fuera a verle, Goku casi de inmediato había ido con su Transmisión Instantánea…..

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste mi tercer capítulo, me quede despierta hasta las 2 a.m. para acabarlo; es la primera vez que creo un OC, espero que no les moleste el Anciano Hanai, le puse ese nombre por que recientemente estaba viendo School Rumble y me pareció divertido. Y sobre que Marron dice lo de la ropa color negra, es porque la mayoría antes de saber del mundo de Naruto nos imaginábamos un ninja como esos tipos vestidos de negros de pies y cabeza, ¿o no?<p>

Comenten si les agrado el capítulo.


	4. No es un capitulo

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. Y por que? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece mas sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estas de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire


	5. Un Nuevo Amigo

_**Un Nuevo Amigo**_

_**Konoha, País del Fuego, Tierra Universo 32923**_

Luego de entrar a la aldea, el anciano Hanai, les dio unas monedas luego de indicarles el camino hacia el llamado "Hokage". les dijo que tenía que hacer unos encargos y que agradecía mucho su ayuda luego se fue.

Los chicos decidieron entonces ir primero hacia algún lugar donde vendieran comida, pues se morían de hambre.

-Ya hemos caminado como una media hora y aun no encontramos un lugar para comer – dijo triste Bra

-Lo que pasa es que tenemos que preguntar ha alguien, seguro nos dice un buen lugar para comer – Dice Uub

-pero a mi todos de esta ciudad me parecen un poco extraños, así que yo no voy a preguntar – dijo una Marron muy agraviada

-esta bien entonces yo preguntare- dijo Pan que ya se estaba muriendo de hambre así que busco alguien acorde a quien preguntarle, todos los de esa calle parecían estar ocupados en sus cosas hasta que vio a un chico rubio de mas o menos de su edad caminando distraídamente y le dijo – hola, te podría preguntar algo

El chico que parecía aturdido por que alguien le hablara dijo – Claro

-Somos de otro pueblo y acabamos de llegar, tú sabes algún lugar bueno para comer – dijo Pan alegremente

-yo conozco un buen lugar, Ichiraku hacen el mejor Ramen del mundo, Dattebayo – dijo el rubio alegremente haciendo unos gestos gracioso

-genial, ¿nos podrías llevar? – dijo Pan al rubio que ahora le había caído muy bien

-Claro, ¿a ti y quien más? – dijo el que al parecer no había visto a los demás

- a mi y a mis amigos, ella es Bra, él es Uub, ella Marron y yo me llamo Pan y ¿tu? – dijo mientras señalaba a los demás respectivamente

-yo me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, y seré el futuro Hokage, Dattebayo – dijo lo ultimo con un grito

-Bueno Naruto, futuro Hokage, nos llevarías – dijo Bra tratando de calmar la euforia del rubio

-Claro, los llevo – dijo mientras iba hacia Ichiraku y los demás le seguían, cuando llegaron Naruto se sentó en una de las sillas y dijo – Hola Ayame, traje clientes – a la chica que parecía atendía las mesas

- Hola Naruto, ¿Quiénes son tus amigos? – dijo preguntando por los chicos

-Al parecer son extranjeros – dijo Naruto y volteando le dijo a Pan – Por cierto, ¿De que país vienen?

-ehm…-dijo Pan sin saber que decir, gracias a dios Bra le anticipo y dijo – Nosotros somos del País de las verduras – ya que había escuchado decir al anciano Hanai eso y supuso que ayudaría.

- eso está muy lejos, y que vienen hacer en Konoha – dijo Ayame curiosa

Marron respondió – Bueno, un pariente trabaja por acá y siempre quisimos conocer como es Konoha, luego de comer vamos a ir a hablar con el "Hokage".

Por cierto – dijo Pan a Naruto- como somos nuevos aun no entendemos quien es este "Hokage", es como un presidente – con voz curiosa aunque Bra y los trataron de ocultar su preocupación por que ella allá preguntado eso.

Como que no conocen al Hokage, él es el ninja más fuerte de la aldea; cuando yo sea mayor seré el más fuerte ninja y seré Hokage, y así me reconocerán; Dattebayo – Dijo Naruto muy exaltado.

– y como llegas a ser ninja, porque tú no te vez como tal - Bra curiosa también pregunto.

-¿Qué no hay ninjas en el país de las verduras? Yo pensé que había ninjas en todos lados – decía Naruto un poco exaltado

- yo también escuche que en ciertos lugares no hay ninjas, ¿así es el país de las verduras? – pregunto Ayame

- Si, ahí no conocen a los ninjas – dijo un poco preocupada Bra aunque trato de ocultarlo puesto no quería que la conversación se fuera de las manos ya que no conocían este sitio

-Bueno, para ser ninjas vamos a la academia, donde nos enseñan jutsus y demás, como peleas y lanzamiento de kunais – dijo un Naruto despreocupado contando mientras explicaba con sus movimientos lo que decía.

Aquí tienen su pedido – Dijo Ayame quien se había ido y vuelto con algunos platos de ramen y se los dio, los chicos apenas vieron los platos se les ilumino el rostro y empezaron a comer, Naruto también comió pero se hiso evidente que no podía ni competir con ellos, las dos chicas en casi medio minuto se habían comido como 15 platos, Uub tenía 5 platos en su haber, y Marron tres, la misma cantidad que Naruto….

_**El Hokage**_

_**Capsula **__**Corp**__**, capital del oeste, Tierra universo 18478**_

Bulma se había quedado toda la noche despierta tratando de encontrar la dimensión donde habían ido a parar los chicos, pero sabía que le llevaría al menos un par de días, ya que la maquina aún no estaba del todo terminada y solo era un emisor y no un receptor, por lo cual quedaba el problema de que al ir no se pudiera volver ya que hace unas horas, Goku llego con la noticia que Kaiosama le había dicho que el cruce de dimensiones está prohibido con magia; como el de las esferas, pero por sus contribuciones le podían dar permiso para ir y volver a la dimensión donde estaban varados los chicos, pero solo él; no podría traer a los chicos, pues el viaje es para una sola persona; así que tenía necesariamente que arreglar la maquina pues era la única manera; solo esperaba que los chicos estén bien...

Naruto luego de llevar a comer a los chicos, les había llevado a la torre del Hokage; allí los chicos pidieron reunirse para pedir quedarse en Konoha por un tiempo así que el Hokage los iba a entrevistar; ellos estaban un poco nerviosos...

* * *

><p>Hola, mil disculpas por la demora, pero la universidad casi no me da tiempo de respirar, voy a tratar de ser mas constante..pero...<p>

Espero que les guste el capitulo =)


	6. El Hokage

**_El Hokage_**

**_Capsula_**__**_Corp, capital del oeste, Tierra universo 18478_**

Bulma se había quedado toda la noche despierta tratando de encontrar la dimensión donde habían ido a parar los chicos, pero sabía que le llevaría al menos un par de días, ya que la maquina aún no estaba del todo terminada y solo era un emisor y no un receptor, por lo cual quedaba el problema de que al ir no se pudiera volver ya que hace unas horas, Goku llego con la noticia que Kaiosama le había dicho que el cruce de dimensiones está prohibido con magia; como el de las esferas, pero por sus contribuciones le podían dar permiso para ir y volver a la dimensión donde estaban varados los chicos, pero solo él; no podría traer a los chicos, pues el viaje es para una sola persona; así que tenía necesariamente que arreglar la maquina pues era la única manera de que ellos volvieran; solo esperaba que los chicos estén bien...

...

_**Konoha, País del Fuego, Tierra Universo 32923**_

Naruto luego de llevar a comer a los chicos, les había llevado a la torre del Hokage; allí los chicos pidieron reunirse para pedir quedarse en Konoha por un tiempo así que el Hokage los iba a entrevistar; ellos estaban un poco nerviosos.

Entraron a una sala que ellos describirían como ordenada; allí había una mesa grande donde se encontraba sentado un hombre mayor, con un gran sombrero y túnicas blancas; ellos también sentían el Ki de varios guardias; aunque no podían verlos; a los costados de aquel hombre habían dos hombres; uno de cabello castaño con una curiosa cicatriz en la mejilla y un hombre de cabello negro que escribía en un papel, Bra supuso que era algo así como un mecanógrafo.

–Me dicen que desean pedir alojo en la aldea – dijo aquel hombre, que ellos supusieron era el llamado "Hokage" – primero deberán firmar una declaración indicando su lugar de procedencia y su motivo de querer mudarse , también una declaración de no daño a Konoha; pero antes que todo, tendrá que explicar sus razones por las cuales decidieron venir al pueblo.

Bra anticipándose a sus amigos dijo – Venimos del país de las verduras, Somos artistas marciales, nuestros padres nos han enseñado a luchar y con ello nos gustaría estar en una aldea céntrica donde podamos utilizar estas habilidades; y nos dijeron que Konoha es el lugar. Así que nuestros padres nos dejaron venir, aunque es probable que si no llegamos a ser útiles nos volvamos a nuestra tierra – Menciono casi como si lo hubiese previsto, puesto que ella al hablar con Naruto y ver en si como es el pueblo vio que esas palabras serían las más adecuadas.

El Hokage parecía evaluar sus palabras y dijo – me gustaría que cada uno mencione sus nombres, los cuales serán anotados en unas visas temporales mientras se evalúa su destino; aunque si la aprobación sale correcta; podrán ser ciudadanos de Konoha; aunque estarán a prueba unos meses; por otro lado si desean unirse a la Academia ninja harían un poco más rápido los papeleos y demás, y se les daría la ciudadanía más rápido, aunque tendrían que ser evaluados allí para ponerlos en un nivel adecuado – dijo aquel hombre con un tono un poco más condescendiente

Los chicos se dieron una mirada rápida como decidiendo que hacer; aunque Bra ya lo sabía, ella razono que mientras tengan una ciudadanía estarían "protegidos" por un pueblo, podrían estar tranquilos hasta que su madre o el señor Goku vinieran a buscarlos, o por el contrario sean convocados de vuelta a su mundo, les dio una mirada rápida a los chicos y dijo – Nos gustaría unirnos a la academia y aceptamos la evaluación, mi nombre es Brief Bra, y tengo doce años.

Yo me llamo Son Pan y tengo diez años – dijo la pelinegra con su característica voz alegre.

MI nombre es Acares Marron y tengo catorce años – dijo mientras vio un pequeño gesto en el Hokage, puesto que no creía que pareciera de tal edad.

Me llamo Majin Uub y tengo trece años– Dijo el moreno, quien atendiendo a lo que dijo su maestro y al no tener un nombre de familia dijo el pimero que se acordó, el cual paso a ser el del ente del cual él era reencarnación.

Bien, con todo correcto; se pide que indiquen su nivel en uno de las ramas ninjas o si no poseen ninguno; lo cual también serán evaluados, díganme; según entiendo por las palabras "artes marciales" ustedes practican la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo ¿no? – pregunto el Hokage

Eso sería correcto – respondió Uub pues era el último que se había presentado.

Entonces aca Iruka-san, él es uno de los sensei de la academia, les dará un pase de la misma; irán el día de mañana para ser evaluados, allí se les indicaran el grado en el que están y les pondrán en una clase; es muy poco común que entren a la academia chicos de su edad; por lo cual se tiene que ver si sus piscinas de chakra aun sirven o si por el entrenamiento físico están activas – dijo el Hokage señalando a el hombre de cabello castaño.

Aquel hombre les dio una pequeña y formal sonrisa, los chicos supieron entonces que era una buena persona.

Los chicos agradecieron las palabras del Hokage, el cual también les ordeno llevarse sus pases de ciudadanía temporal. Los chicos salieron tranquilos de la sala contentos al menos de tener un lugar para estar mientras los encuentren, lo que también se pusieron a pensar que ahora lo que faltaba era encontrar un lugar donde quedarse mientras están en la aldea; así que Pan tuvo la idea de preguntarle a su nuevo amigo Naruto si conocía un sitio donde alojarse; ellos salieron de la torre y vieron a precisamente a Naruto quien les daba una sonrisa y supieron que iban a estar bien.

…

Nota de Autora:

Hola Chicos, disculpen por la tardanza, pero mi musa me abandono y mi universidad casi la mata; pero estoy de vuelta con la firme idea de terminar este fic; pienso actualizar los Miércoles, Viernes y Domingos (menos mi semana de finales, pero eso es en diciembre).

Gracias a los que siguen esta historia y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y les digo que no se preocupen, la trama mejorara.


	7. Rescate a medias

_**Rescate a Medias**_

_**Capsula Corp., capital del oeste, Tierra universo 18478**_

Luego de la información de Goku sobre que las esferas no eran de ayuda para traer a los chicos Bulma y los demás pensaron una solución a medias, Goku iría a donde están los chicos llevándole provisiones de todo tipo como ropa, comida, viviendas, y demás en paquetes de capsulas; de partes de sus padres y vería en que condición están los chicos ya que según le dijeron el solo podrá estar en esa dimensión una hora, así que todos estaban juntando todo lo necesario y vital para dárselo a Goku, quien solo esperaba.

**_Konoha, País del Fuego, Tierra Universo 32923_**

Los chicos luego de salir de hablar con el Hokage, se reunieron con Naruto en la puerta quien quería saber si se llegaban a quedar o no, la primera en saludarlo fue Pan.

Hola Naruto, nos dieron pase para quedarnos – Dijo Pan emocionada – No es genial

Fantástico, Dattebayo – igual de emocionado dijo Naruto – ¿Estarán en la academia – pregunto el rubio

Si, dijeron que nos evaluarían mañana para ver en que nivel estamos – dijo Uub

Será genial tener a chicos como ustedes, los de la academia son bien raros o muy emos – Dijo Naruto refiriéndose en lo ultimo a cierto Uchiha.

Bueno, a mí me parece genial conocer sobre luchas de otro lugar distinto al que conocemos, será una experiencia única – Dijo Marron

Lo que yo queria preguntarte Naruto es que si conoces un lugar, donde podemos alojarnos, preferiblemente abandonado, ya que no tenemos dinero para alojarnos en una posada. – Declaro Bra que aunque emocionada por conocer un sitio como aquel no olvidaba lo prioritario, donde dormirían.

Yo conozco un buen lugar, en mi departamento los pisos de arriba están desocupados, aunque no están tan limpios que digamos – dijo Naruto

No te preocupes, nosotros lo limpiamos. lo importante es tener un techo sobre nuestras cabezas – Dijo la Descendiente de Bulma

Nuestros heroes se dirigieron al apartamento de Naruto conversando alegremente, sin saber que llegando pasaría algo grandioso.

_**Capsula Corp., capital del oeste, Tierra universo 18478**_

Todos estaban reunidos para ver la ida y retorno de Goku a la dimensión donde estaban los Chicos, le habían dado para darles a estos cuatro paquetes de capsulas, que contenían, ropa, comida, vivienda, agua, y hasta vehículos, todo lo que podrían necesitar; las mas preocupadas eran Videl, Nº 18 y Bra; Vegeta se sentía furioso por que no podía acompañar al Insecto de Kakarotto para ir a rescatar a su princesa, así que el también le hizo poner a Bulma entre las capsulas una cámara de gravedad y unos Scouts, y unas armaduras sayajins, para su protección, Todos vieron como Goku se despedía y realizaba su teletransportación al planeta del Supremo Kaiosama.

Ya allí le esperaba Uranai Baba quien le ayudaría a pasar de dimensión y esta misma le recogería a la hora acordada.

Y así Goku dejo su dimensión…

**_Konoha, País del Fuego, Tierra Universo 32923_**

El viaje fue instantáneo, casi como la teletransportación; Goku se encontraba en un bosque, Uranai Baba le recordó que volvería en una hora así que se apresurara y luego desapareció; así que Goku se puso a buscar a Ki de Uub o de Pan, cuando los encontró se teletransporto hacia donde estaban.

Casi al mismo tiempo los chicos habían llegado al departamento de Naruto y este les mostraba los departamentos abandonados en eso los chicos sintieron la presencia de Goku y la primera en reaccionar fue pan quien grito – Abuelito – y derribo al recién llegado saltando sobre el

Naruto por su parte quedo sorprendido, y reacciono tratando de atacarlo, pero al ver la reacción de Pan se detuvo

Uub, Bra y hasta Marron fueron corriendo hacia Goku alegres pensando que ya iban ha volver a casa fue cuando Goku dijo – Hola chicos, que bien que los encuentro a todos sanos y salvos

¿Quien rayos eres tú? – Grito Naruto pues para el que un hombre apareciera sin más ni mas le pareció súper extraño

El es mi maestro – le contesto Uub – Sensei, estamos alegres de verlo

Chicos le vine a dejar estas cosas, los kaiosamas me dijeron que las esferas del dragón no pueden traerlos a la casa, y solo me permitieron venir por una hora – dijo Goku

Ósea que no vino a llevarnos a casa – Dijo una triste Marron

No lo puedo hacer, al parecer esta prohibido viajar por las dimensiones, pero Bulma esta buscando traerlos con la misma maquina que los trajo, no se preocupen – dijo Goku con buen humor para animarlos puesto que veía que todos se encontraban bien.

Oigan, yo no entiendo nada, ¿Quién es este Tipo? ¿Qué es una Dimensión? – Grito Naruto al ver que nada de lo que estaba pasando parecía tener sentido

Y entonces Bra le explico Todo….

* * *

><p>Nota de Autora:<p>

Hola, ya se que es costumbre que me disculpe, pero al parecer soy muy lenta en inspirarme, aunque no deben preocuparse pues aunque llegue el fin del mundo he de terminar esta historia, Acá Goku llega y vemos que los chicos se quedaran en Konoha un buen tiempo, en el próximo capitulo los veremos en la academia; ¿como reaccionaran los demás novatos a su presencia?, ¿les caerán bien?, ¿los odiaran?, próximamente en Llegadas Inesperadas, "La Academia Ninja"; No se lo Pierdan.


End file.
